Self Song
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: This is a REALLY old story I wrote somewhere around the first couple of episodes of Glee. Non-canon compliant after season one.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, guys, your assignment this week is going to be just a little different." Mr. Scheuster told them. They tried not to groan or roll their eyes. "In fact, I really, really want you to take your time with this one, so I'm giving you all two weeks. I want you to find a song that either describes a moment in your childhood or that you relate to extremely well. Really take the time to work this out. Dismissed." They all begin to gather books and bags and head out of the room.

"I think I'll sing 'My Strongest Suit' from Aida." Kurt says, making Mercedes and Rachel laugh. They all leave to think about what they're going to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, they all rejoin in the Glee room. The atmosphere is different than usual. There's not a lot of talking, everyone is thinking about their song choice and how its impacted them. As Mr. Schuester joins them, he smiles and addresses the group. "Okay, who wants to go first?" He asks. Surprisingly, Kurt's hand is the first one in the air. "Kurt? Great! You-"

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I'd like to request to go last." He's very quiet - not at all his usual self. The teacher nods. "Okay, Kurt, you're last. Now, who's first?" Quinn grins and raises her hand up in the air. "Okay, Quinn, you're up!"

They had been directed to not only pick a song, but to give a little background to why they had chosen this song, what significance it had, etc. "So, once I started thinking about this, I had planned to do a Contemporary Christian Music number. Something that really talked about my faith and how it's been such a big part of me. Then, this song popped into my head."

She clears her throat, smiles widely and begins to sing. "I hate the world today. You're so good to me, I know but I can't change. Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath, innocent and sweet. Yesterday I cried. Must have been relieved to see the softer side. I can understand how'd you be so confused, I don't envy you. I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one. I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between you know you wouldn't want it any other way. So take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man. Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes, tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing. I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between you know you wouldn't want it any other way. Just when you think, you've got me figured out the season's already changing. I think it's cool, you do what you do, and don't try to save me. I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between you know you wouldn't want it any other way. I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees, when you hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover. I've been numbed, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive, you know I wouldn't want it any other way."

She finished the number and her friends hoot and holler for her. She takes a theatrical bow and heads back to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Scheuster is suppressing laughter. That song fit Quinn perfectly, even though he'd never admit it. He was glad that she had really thought about the assignment and even managed to poke some fun of herself. "Mr. Scheuster!" Rachel called. He nodded at her. "I'd like to go next, please."

"Go for it, Rachel." He encouraged, sitting back down. He could only imagine what she had in store.

"When I started this daunting task, I was glad that Mr. Scheuster afforded us two weeks to prepare. I looked through every song book I own, trying to find the perfect song." She smiles then, a soft smile that the Glee kids haven't really seen before. "I was at the dinner table, when my dad's started singing a song that they used to sing to me when I was little. I used to cry that no one liked me and that I had no friends - then they would sing this to cheer me up. It's an old favorite of theirs and they played it at their commitment ceremony. I realized that it described exactly how my dad's and I felt about each other and make the decision to sing this song. It's called 'This Will Be Our Year' by the Zombies." She ignored the snickers from the guys.

"The warmth of your love's like the warmth of the sun, and this will be our year, took a long time to come. Don't let go of my hand, now darkness has gone, and this will be our year, took a long time to come. And I won't forget the way helped you me up when I was down, and I won't forget the way you said, 'Darling, I love you'. You gave me faith to go on. Now we're there and we've only just begun and this will be our year, took a long time to come. The warmth of your smile, smile for me, little one. And this will be our year, took a long time to come. You don't have to worry, all your worried days are gone, this will be our year, took a long time to come. And I won't forget the way helped you me up when I was down, and I won't forget the way you said, 'Darling, I love you'. You gave me faith to go on. Now we're there and we've only just begun and this will be our year, took a long time to come."

She finished and everyone applauded. She began to move back to her seat, but addressed the Glee Club once more. "You know, that's how I feel about this club, too, you know."

When she sat down, she got shoulder squeezes, hand squeezes and pats on her back and knee from every other member of the club. Maybe her dad's were right…maybe this WAS her year.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Scheuster had been touched by Rachel's performance. Sometimes you just never knew with her. This time as he got up, he just raised his eyebrows at the group. He was shocked when Matt stood up. "Matt? You want to go next?" he asked. All eyes turned to him. He blushed a little, but nodded yes, moving down to the front of the group.

"My song's not really funny or sentimental, but it is personal. I was a part of the 'jocks' for so long, that it never really occurred to me that the pranks we were pulling weren't funny. That they hurt people, people who I now consider my friends." He chanced a glance at Kurt, who was looking at the floor. "Over the last year, I've come to discover how much I really hated the person that I was. And this song is an apology to every single one of you that I've hurt, or who have been hurt by people I once called my 'friends'." There was silence in the Glee club. Matt was quiet, but when he spoke, he spoke well. He drew a really deep breath before starting in on his song.

"I watch the proverbial sunrise, coming up over the Pacific and you might think I'm losing my mind, but I will stay away from the specifics. Cause I don't want you to know where I am. Cause then you'll see my heart, in the saddest place it's ever been. This is no place to try and live my life. Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it. See that line, well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there, well I never should have said that, it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back. I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, cause who I am hates who I've been, who I am hates who I've been. I talk to absolutely no one, couldn't keep to myself enough and the things bottled inside have finally began to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up. I heard the reverberating footsteps, synching up to the beating of my heart. And I was positive that unless I got myself together I would watch me fall apart. And I can't let that happen again. Cause then you'll see my heart, in the saddest state it's ever been. This is no place to try and live my life. Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it. See that line, I never should have crossed it. Stop right there, I never should have said that, it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back. Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it. See that line, I never should have crossed it. Stop right there, well I never should have said that, it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back. I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, cause who I am hates who I've been, who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been and who I am will take the second chance you gave me. Who I am hates who I've been cause who I've been only ever made me. So sorry for the person I became, so sorry that it took so long for me to change, I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again, who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been."

It's Rachel who becomes the first one to move. She crosses the room and stands in front of him. He looks slightly nervous, like maybe she's going to hit him or something, but then she smiles widely. "On behalf of all the slushied, we accept your apology."

And then Matt hugs her as his (somewhat delayed reaction) applause breaks out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Matt finally sits down, Santana stands up and moves to the front of the group. She glares at all of them. "I'm not giving some story about why I chose this song. Just listen to the damn lyrics and then if you can't figure it out, you're an idiot."

They all just stare and she sighs, rolls her eyes, and starts her song. Despite her demeanor, she's quite terrified to sing this song. But she's loved it for so many years and it's always described her life to a tee.

"Yeah I'm fading, and I call out. No one hears me, never been, never felt, never thought I'd say a word. Weighed down, safe now. You're naked inside your fear, you can't take back all those years. The shots in the dark from empty guns are never heard by anyone, never heard by anyone. Yeah I'm hiding, in the fall out. Now I'm wasted. They don't need me, don't want me, don't hear a word I say. Weighed down, safe now. You're naked inside your fear, you can't take back all those years. The shots in the dark from empty guns are never heard by anyone, never heard by anyone. Inside your head, no one's there. And I don't think I'll ever be and I don't care. You're naked inside your fear, you can't take back all those years. The shots in the dark from empty guns are never heard by anyone, never heard by anyone."

When she finishes, there is an awkward silence. Then Brittany, God bless her, says "But Santana, your wearing clothes. You're not naked." She moves to sit next to the blond, linking pinkies with her. She glances at her for just a moment, when no one else is looking and mouths the words '_Thank you.'_ Brittany just smiles back.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's my turn, Mr. Schue." Brittany announces, un-linking pinkies with Santana and standing up. He hasn't actually gotten off his chair in a while now, but since the kids are going with it, he's content.

She stands in front of the group. She may appear ditzy, but she's really very intelligent. "I'm really smart." She says. "My brother, Daniel, he told me so all the time. He was my big brother. I miss him."

Quinn looks up at her, questioningly. "What happened, Brittany?"

"He was going to Spain and his plane crashed. Elton John wrote a song about him. I'm going to sing it now." They all stared, absolutely gob smacked.

"Daniel is traveling tonight on a plane. I can see the red tail lights, heading for Spain. Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye. God, it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes. They say Spain is pretty, though I've never been. Daniel says it's the best place he's ever seen. Oh and he should know, he's been there enough. Lord, I miss Daniel, oh I miss him so much. Daniel, my brother, you are older than me. Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal. Your eyes have died, but you see more than I. Daniel, you're a star in the face of the sky. Daniel is traveling tonight on a plane. I can see the red tail lights, heading for Spain. Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye. God, it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes."

She finishes and the applause is scattered, unsure. "I have to go to the bathroom." It seemed random, but Santana had told her that when she was done, she should go to the bathroom. And Brittany never questions Santana. When she's out of ear shot, Santana stands up.

"Daniel killed himself when Brittany was eight. Her parents made up the story about his plane crashing so she could listen to the song and think of him." She paused. "She was the one who found him dead…and she's never really been right since."

You could have heard a pin drop. "She's amazing." Kurt finally said. The rest of the club murmured their agreement. When she came back in the applause was really loud.

"I'm a really good singer." She announced. "Daniel told me so."

When she sat back down, Santana wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "You are." she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I go next?" Artie asks, starting to wheel himself forward. No one argued and so he turned himself so he was facing forward. "We were supposed to pick a song that reminds us of our childhood or that we related to. Any songs that remind me of my childhood depress me and so, I picked this song instead." He cleared his throat. "I dedicate this to all of you, cause I think you all know exactly what I mean…"

"Do you ever feel like breaking down, do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you. Do you ever want to run away, do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming. You don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right, you don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. Do you wanna be somebody else, are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate, are you sick of everyone around? With their big, fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding. You don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right, you don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life. No one ever lied straight to your face and no one ever stabbed you in the back. You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted, you never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like. To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life. Welcome to my life."

"I love that song." Mercedes said, when everyone stopped cheering. There were nods and agreement all around. "But I am sorry you feel that way."

Artie grinned, then. "Not so much when I'm around you guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Mike physically has to swallow down fear. He knows that he has to go next. If he doesn't, he's never going to be able to do this. He stands on shaky legs and moves to the front, clasping Artie on the shoulder, as a gesture of support. Of course, he's not really sure who he's trying to support at this time.

"Um…so, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Mike admits, blushing and looking only at the ground. "I didn't think it would be so hard, but now that I'm here…I'm not sure I can do this."

"You can." Matt encourages.

"We won't judge you, Mike." Comes the soft, honest reply from Kurt. That spurs him on.

"I know I don't really talk a lot. It's mostly cause I don't want people to know things. You'll all figure it out from the song, because the first time I heard it, I thought it was written about me. But it wasn't." he coughs. "I've been emancipated since I was thirteen. I live on my own. My parents…weren't good parents." He rushes to say the last part, because he doesn't want to forget. "Oh, and even though it says so in the title, I don't want anyone's pity." He looks almost defiant. "I'm singing 'Pity the Child' from Chess." This gets him sharp looks from both Rachel and Kurt - the resident musical theater knowledge base.

"When I was nine, I learned survival, taught myself not to care. I was my single, good companion, taking my comfort there. Up in my room, I planned my conquests on my own, never asked for a helping hand. No one would understand. I never asked the pair who fought below, just in case they said 'no'. Pity the child who has ambition, knows what he wants to do. Know that he'll never fit the system others expect him to. Pity the child who knew his parents, saw their faults, saw their love die before his eyes. Pity the child that wise. He never asked 'Did I cause your distress?'. Just in case they said 'yes'. When I was twelve my father moved out - left with a whimper, not with a shout. I didn't miss him - he made it perfectly clear. I was a fool and probably queer. Fool that I was I thought this would bring those he had left closer together. She made her move the moment he crawled away. I was the last the woman told, she never let her bed get cold. Someone moved in, I shut my door. Some one to treat just the same way as before. I took the road of least resistance, I had my game to play. I had the skill and more - the hunger, easy to get away. Pity the child with no such weapons, no defense, no escape from the ties that bind. Always a step behind. I never called to tell her all I'd done, I was her only son! Pity the child, but not forever, not if he stays that way. He can get all he's ever wanted if he's prepared to pay. Pity instead the careless mother, what she lost when she let me go. And I wonder, does she know? I never call, a crazy thing to do, just in case she says 'who?'."

When Mike falls to his knees, within seconds, everyone is there, comforting him. And for the first time, since he left home, he doesn't feel quite so alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mike, that was great." Mr. Scheuster encouraged. "That's an incredibly hard song to sing vocally. Thank you for sharing. You really got the point of this exercise…you ALL seem to have really gotten the point. I'm very proud of all of you." He gushed. Mercedes held up a hand to stop him, before he embarrassed himself.

"I think it's my turn." She said. She squeezed Kurt's hand once, for good luck, and stepped up to the plate. "I didn't pick a song that described my childhood either. The song I really wanted to sing was 'Beautiful' but I've sung that before. So I looked around and found something else. I really like it."

"Heard you today, that isn't my name, you were fast asleep. Forget what you did, can I be the kid for your soul to keep? Some of us laugh, some of us cry, some of us smoke, some of us lie, but its all just the way that we cope with our lives. I've grown to see the philosophy of my own mistrust. We all have our faults, mine come in waves that you turn to rust. Some of us laugh, some of us cry, some of us smoke, some of us lie, but its all just the way that we cope with our lives. I've been hanging on to something, you keep laughing awe-inspiring. Some of us laugh, some of us cry, some of us smoke, some of us lie, but its all just the way that we cope with our lives. Some of us laugh, some of us cry, some of us smoke, some of us lie, but its all just the way that we cope with our lives. My wandering soul, found solace at last. I wanted to know how long it would last. She's losing control, she's coming down fast, the heart that I stole, I'm not giving back. Never giving back."

"That was a great song, Mercedes." Tina beams. "What is it?

"It's called 'Some of Us' by Star Sailor. It was in an episode of a tv show that I watch - and, I don't know, I guess I just really connected to it." She said.

"I did, too." Quinn agreed.

"Same here." Said Mike.

"Nice job, Mercedes." Mr. Schue encouraged. "Very nice job."


	10. Chapter 10

Finn decides it's time for him to take his turn. "Um, Mr. Schue?" he asks. "I don't think I really got the assignment." he admitted, embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone's had these really great songs and mine…well, it's just a song I heard once and thought about my mom and then…" he trails off, running his hands through his hair. It's one of his nervous ticks.

"Finn, I'm sure you'll be great!" Rachel encourages.

"Yeah, no way you get to get off that easy." Artie teases.

"Fine." He sighs. "But no one gets to make fun of me for this."

He closes his eyes before he starts to sing. "Us against the world, against the world. Us against the world, against the world. You and I, we've been at it so long, we still got the strongest fire. You and I, still know how talk, know how to walk that wire. Sometimes I feel like the world is against me, the sound of your voice, baby, that's what saves me. When we're together I feel so invincible. Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall. Cause it's us against the world tonight. There'll be days, we'll be on different sides, but that doesn't last too long. We find ways to get it on track, we know how to turn back on. Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together, then you hold me close and you make it better. When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable. Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall. Cause it's us against the world tonight. We're not gonna break cause we both still believe. We know what we've got and we've got what we need alright. We're doing something right. Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If you're listening to these words know that we are standing tall. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall. Cause it's us against the world tonight. Yeah, it's us against the world, baby, us against the world tonight. Us against the world, against the world. Us against the world, against the world."

It was Matt who spoke up first. "I think you got the assignment spot on." There was lots of nodding.

"Finn, can I make a suggestion?" Mr. Schue asked. Finn nodded. "Sing that to your mom."

"Carole would love it." Kurt agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck and Tina stared at each other. One of them had to go, it was a battle of the wills. Finally, Puck stood up. It wasn't worth Mr. Schue getting all sappy again. He sighed, this had seemed like a good idea a couple of…wait, no it hadn't. This idea had been dumb. He should have pulled something like Finn did, something that really meant nothing at all. An encouraging smile from Rachel made him roll his eyes, straighten up, and try to be bad-ass for another three point two seconds, before his rep was completely gone.

"And she takes another step, slowly she opens the door. Check that he is sleeping, pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor. Been up half the night screaming, now it's time to get away. Pack up the kids in the car. Another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write. Another ditch in the road, keep moving, another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Wonder how I ever made it through? And there are children to think of, baby's asleep in the backseat. Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare. But the mind is an amazing thing. Full of candy dreams, and new toys, and another cheap hotel. Two beds and a coffee machine. But there are groceries to buy and she knows she'll have to go home. Another ditch in the road, keep moving, another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Wonder how I ever made it through? Another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write, another lonely highway in the black of night. There's hope in the darkness you know you're gonna make it. Another ditch in the road, keep moving, another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Silent fortress built to last. Wonder how I ever made it."

As he finishes, he notices tears in a lot of the eyes. "Anyone says anything about this, I'll personally kill you." He slouches back to his seat, looks at the floor and doesn't look up again.


	12. Chapter 12

Tina knows that it's her turn. Kurt had already asked to go last and everyone else has had their turn. She didn't mind singing in front of them, but she hadn't been a big fan of this assignment. So she'd picked a kind of goofy song. She regretted that now, seeing everyone else's performances. But it was the only thing she had prepared, so she really had no choice.

"I picked a more light-hearted song. I hope that you all like it." She said. She noticed Quinn giving her a big smile and realizing that Quinn's song hadn't been that serious either. She wished she hadn't had to go after Puck.

"When I walk down the halls I hold my head up high. Everybody's looking, doesn't mean they like me. It's not so great to stand out from the crowd. I'm an easy target, they know where to find me. Run a race and I win it. Solve your problem in a minute. It's not a mystery why I'm a misfit. Here's what's bad about being good, nobody thanks you when they should. Do a job right, respect I mean, why can't they just see me for me? Walking with my lunch tray passing table after table. Nobody makes room, everyone avoids me. People everywhere but I feel so alone here. Oh you think she's perfect? Yeah, a perfect misfit. Run a race and I win it. Solve your problem in a minute. It's not a mystery why I'm a misfit. It's not the way I want to be. Here's what's bad about being good, nobody thanks you when they should. Do a job right, respect I mean, why can't they just see me for me? Here's what's bad about being good, nobody thanks you when they should. Do a job right, respect I mean, why can't they just see me for me? Here's what's bad about being good, nobody likes you when they should. Work so hard why can't they see. Wish they'd just appreciate me."

By the time she was done, emotion had worked itself into the song. She looked around and saw the sad smiles of the other members. She realized that maybe the song hit truer than she had realized. And it hit true, not just for her, but for everyone else in this room, too.

"I appreciate you, Tina." Brittany said. The huge grin on her face as she sat down made a lot of difference.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt had hoped, that by asking to go last, maybe he wouldn't feel so nervous about his song. He was wrong, he was dead wrong. Even the songs that revealed more about some teammates than he ever knew wouldn't compare to his song choice. Mike's rendition of "Pity The Child" had been haunting and he knew that, after this was over he needed to have a talk with Mike. He was ashamed that he hadn't known that Mike was emancipated.

He also knew that he was going to have a talk with Puck. Kurt had known and loved that song for a long time and hearing Puck sing it had just been heartbreaking. But that was all in the future and right now, he had a song to sing. He hadn't realized that he was still sitting there until Mr. Schuester gently cleared his throat. "Hey Kurt, you're up." he said.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to push down the nerves. "How many of you know that my mother died?" Kurt asked, very serious. Every hand in the room went up. "How many of you know how it happened?" Slowly, embarrassed, everyone's hand went down. "It's okay, I've never really talked about it. But I'd like to, if that's okay?" He hated that he was so unsure of himself. There was no objection, so Kurt kept going. "I was eight years old. My dad had gone out for the day. He invited me to come with, but I was always more comfortable spending the day with my mom. She worked a lot and so days with just her were hard to come by. We watched movies and ate junk food and laughed…" He had to stop and pull his emotions back together. "Then the doorbell rang and she answered it. Two men forced their way into our house. They grabbed my mom and she shouted for me to run, but I didn't want to leave her. They grabbed me, too. One of the men tied me to a chair and told me to watch. They had a gun and they held it to her head. They said if I screamed or closed my eyes, they would blow her brains out." He was shaking so hard by now that the other kids were starting to get worried. He took another deep breath. "They raped her in front of me. She kept mouthing 'I love you' at me and I knew she wanted me to be brave. She was brave, she was so very brave. Then…" his voice broke and he held up a hand to stave off any comments. "His finger slipped. I don't think he actually meant to kill her, but the gun was at her temple and…" Another breath. "They untied me and told me that if I told anyone or left the house to get help, they would be waiting and they would kill me. They cut our phone lines. So, I laid down in her arms, hoping she would wake up and hold me and that everything would be okay. Three hours later, my dad walked in and found us, but he was too late."

Everyone in the room was crying, everyone except Kurt. He was barely holding on, but he wasn't crying. Then he started to sing. "I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad, where the west was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said where you been, he said ask anything. Where were you, when everything was falling apart? All my days, spent by the telephone. And all I needed was a call that never came to the corner of First and Amistad." The tears started to slip down his face, but he kept singing. "Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me. You found me." He started to cry harder and the words were choked - almost not singing. "But in the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing her-" His voice breaks and he actually has to stop for a second. "Losing her the only one whose ever known. Who I am, who I'm not and who I want to be. No way to know how long she will be next to me." Kurt breaks down completely at this point, sobbing. He can't continue on, when suddenly he hears a voice. It's Puck, of all people, picking up where he left off. His voice was soft.

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me." Finn, Mike, Rachel and Mercedes all joined in. "Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded." Kurt found his voice again and this time, with the entire Glee club joining him, he continued. "Why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me. You found me."

As the others began to harmonize a background, Kurt pulled himself together and took control of the song. "Early morning, the city breaks and I've been calling for years, and years, and years, and years. And you never left me no messages, never sent me no letters. You've got some kind of nerve, taking all I want." Kurt's voice began to tremble, but as he looked around at the others, all harmonizing perfectly, he found the strength to keep going. "Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you? Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me. You found me. Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?"

As he sang the last note, Kurt was sobbing again and his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Immediately, the eleven other members of New Directions surrounded him on all sides, holding him, rubbing his back, placing a hand wherever they could reach. Mike Chang was directly in front of him and he placed his head on Mike's shoulder. The tears didn't hurt so much, they were more cathartic now. Suddenly, he heard Mr. Schuester's voice. It sounded as if he were crying, too.

"Perfect, Kurt. That was amazing."


End file.
